1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a cable management apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic device, such as a server, generally includes a power module to distribute electrical power to components of the electronic device. For easy manipulation, the power module is mounted to a chassis of the server, accessible from a front end of the chassis, and connected to a power source with a cable extending out of the chassis. However, the cable may interfere with the components in the chassis if not properly arranged.